


A Loving Grip

by Piroco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Human Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love Bites, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Subspace, Tentacle Demon Yuuri, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, baby's first PWP uwu, lol the latter is seriously a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: "Yuuri, look at me. I know what I'm getting into, I know what a thalassian's heat entails, I know you'll lose your senses to it and won't be able to hold back, but I don't want you to... " He kissed the side of Yuuri's neck, eliciting a surprised gasp from him. "Mykal'marchik, please, let me be your mate."In which Yuuri is an humanoid tentacle demon afraid of his own instincts, and Viktor is his understanding human mate with more than a few interesting kinks.





	A Loving Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, once again I come here posting at last minute (；^ω^)
> 
> This was meant to be done for the Tentacle!Yuuri Week event, but well, life got in the way... I was afraid of missing the deadline, and I guess I will do anyways for the latter half of this fic, but anyways, I hope you _enjoy_ this first part of my first attempt at a PWP ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Prompts for this chapter coincide with Days 1: Possessiveness, Day 2: Overstimulation, Day 3: BDSM, Day 4: Tentacle Kink, and Day 6: Marking.
> 
> As for those kinks up in the tags that don't feature here? Well, see you at Chapter 2 ❤
> 
> Warning: The sex scenes in this and the next chapter are _consensual_ despite the pressing circumstances of Yuuri's inhuman biology. If the idea of frenzied mating cycles is off-putting or veering too closely to dub-con for you, please stop reading this instant.

Yuuri checked the wards around the cave for the fourth time. As confident as he was of his own magical expertise, he was still too worried an oversight may cause them to fail — if anyone were to trespass the wards, it could be dangerous for both himself and the person.

 

He was nearing his heat, the initial symptoms already got him on edge, he only had one more hour to spare at most. In any other circumstance he would have prepared better, with a few days of anticipation, but trying to distract and mislead Viktor long enough for him not to notice Yuuri's disappearance had taken far too much of his time. He loved Viktor, like he could never love anyone else in his life, but his beloved was awfully, _awfully_ persistent this time. It used to be much easier for Yuuri to sneak out for a week for his heat, but now that Viktor no longer held the responsibilities of an Archmage there was barely a minute of separation between them.

 

He hoped Viktor wasn't looking for him right now. With the wards and illusions set, the cave's entrance was invisible to outsiders. Yuuri had left Viktor a note, explaining he had to leave for a few days for personal reasons — completely omitting any details about his heat — that he hoped would be enough to deter the mage. Probably not, but at least once the heat passed Yuuri would have a clearer mind to deal with Viktor's questions.

 

Assured for the fourth time that the wards were still in prime condition, Yuuri made his way through the tunnels, into an especially furnished chamber, his "nest" for the next week. With what little time he could spare he collected there any supplies he may need: dried meat and fruits to last him two weeks, medicines and sundries from his' and Viktor's collection, mead and infusions to quench his thirst — if he ever got thirsty, given the way his body stored water —, tinder, wood and thick animal pelts. He was pretty sure he wouldn't use half of his supplies, or even touch some of them at all, but as the human idiom went: "better safe than sorry" — a thalassian in heat was basically helpless, and being stuck without needed supplies could have unfortunate consequences.

 

The earthy walls were dimly illuminated by light crystals, made for endurance over lighting, and at the far corner of the chamber was a shallow pool of water, cool and lined with soft moss, Yuuri's "bed".

 

Yuuri took a deep breath to still his frayed nerves, the gradual hormonal shift causing a pricking sensation on his skin, and made his way to the "bed", to wait until the heat took over. Yuuri hissed as he lowered himself into the water, bitingly cold against his feverish skin, making it a struggle to ease the rest of his body in. Once he was at chest-height, Yuuri leaned over the mossy rock to wait for the heat to rob his senses, already too dizzy and unbalanced to do anything else.

 

He was still semi-conscious a few minutes later, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice call "Yuuri!"

 

Oh no.

 

Forcing his leadened body upright, he confirmed his fears. From the shadows of the cave came Viktor, clad in a long, thick dark tunic, his long silver hair disheveled, his usually cheerful visage pulled into a stern, disapproving frown.

 

"No, Viktor! You can't be here!"

 

"Why not?" the human chastised, "You think I don't know what you've been doing to yourself? Spending your heat alone and in pain?"

 

But Yuuri paid no attention to his questions, flopping gracelessly out of the pool, nearly toppling against the ground because of his disorientation, only saved by Viktor quickly catching him before he hit the floor. Yuuri gripped his lover's biceps, eyes flashing with desperation "No... Viktor please, you have to leave... I'm about to..."

 

"I know," Viktor interrupted, his expression turning softer, brushing Yuuri's hair with two fingers, "That's why I followed you."

 

"N-no... not possible... the wards..."

 

"Yuuri..." Viktor said, a little mischievous smile on his face, "I used to be the Archmage of the Boreal Cabal. Did you really expect to hide from me with the same spells I taught you?"

 

Yuuri sobbed. No, he was a fool to have believed he could.

 

Viktor took Yuuri in his arms with a strength belying his comparatively smaller frame, carrying him back to the water. Gently easing him back into the pool, Yuuri immediately shrank into himself, arms wrapped at his sides, dark, spotted tentacles curled inwards, completely guarded in his anguish.

 

"Yuuri, listen, I came here for you." Viktor's voice suddenly took a sharp edge, "I know what you've been doing, I know you've been hurting yourself." Yuuri sobbed again, lowering his head to avoid his lover's gaze, but Viktor moved closer, taking Yuuri face with one hand. "You're in heat, and you need a mate. Your heats are extremely painful without a mate, aren't they?"

 

Yuuri nodded weakly, unable to think of lying in his fevered state. When Viktor made him lift his face, Yuuri saw deep concern and sorrow in his face."Why did you avoid me then? Why did you think it was better to endure the pain instead of just asking me for help? I wouldn't have refused."

 

"That's why!" Yuuri suddenly shouted, too high-strung from the haze overcoming him, "You wouldn't. And then I couldn't have stopped. And I don't want to hurt you. Please Viktor, leave now. I can't spend my heat with a human, I'll lose control and then..."

 

Yuuri didn't word it, but in their situation the meaning was obvious.

 

Suddenly, Viktor pulled away from Yuuri. For an second Yuuri believed that Viktor had heeded his warnings and moved to leave the cave, but then the human stopped a short distance away and began to undo the ties of his robe, letting the outer, thicker cloth drop unceremoniously to the floor. As he undid the inner robe, he spoke again, "Don't underestimate me, Yuuri. You know I'm no mere human." Undoing the rest of the ties, he let the second robe fall to the ground with the first. Yuuri's pupils dilated at the sight of his lover's bare body, chipping away at what little remained of his self control. It terrified him, making him curl up even more into himself.

 

Viktor returned to his side, placing one hand over Yuuri's and another on one of his tentacles, rubbing at both in a soothing gesture. Dropping his head over Yuuri's shoulder he spoke again, "Yuuri, look at me. I know what I'm getting into, I know what a thalassian's heat entails, I know you'll lose your senses to it and won't be able to hold back, but I don't want you to... " He kissed the side of Yuuri's neck, eliciting a surprised gasp from him. "My _kal'marchik_ , please, let me be your mate."

 

And with that, Yuuri felt the last of his self-awareness dissipate, plunging him into the depths of the heat.

 

Viktor moved first, straddling Yuuri's lap and capturing the thalassian's lips with his own. Despite the tender gesture, their foreplay quickly lost its usual softness, Yuuri's mind too overcome by the heat. Yuuri growled into their kiss, deepening it, his tentacles wrapping themselves around Viktor's legs and waist, his hands gripped Viktor's biceps, and his tongue battling for domination within their kiss. The purest, rawest call of his species, the imperative to mate, to dominate, to breed.

 

Viktor couldn't help but be surprised at the sudden shift in Yuuri's behavior, despite expecting it. This is what he had decided for when he noticed Yuuri's sudden absences every year, and took it upon himself to research the reason when his lover remained tight-lipped; what he decided when he found out, hidden in a forgotten corner of the Cabal's library, detailed information on the thalassians' customs, probably more than anyone else had ever documented about the abyssal race; what he decided when he discovered the reason for Yuuri's attitude, a yearly period where his senses were completely absorbed by a primal drive to mate which lasted for days and forced the thalassian to endure burning pain if their instincts went unfulfilled.

 

He had expected this, wanted this, long before he tracked Yuuri into this cave, fully knowing what he would find when he entered. And seeing his mate in such discomfort even in pre-heat only steeled his decision.

 

Viktor surrendered himself, wanting nothing more than give Yuuri what he needed. The thalassian deepened the kiss, making Viktor dizzy from the lack of air, as his tentacles began caressing all over his chest and thighs. At the same time Yuuri let go of him to breathe, Viktor shouted in surprise, feeling something warm and soft wrap around his cock and begin stroking softly.

 

"Y-Yuuri..." Viktor tried to look down, but was stopped immediately by Yuuri's face coming to his collarbone, sucking and biting on his flesh. Viktor moved his head backwards instead, letting Yuuri mark his skin as he wanted, moaning at every stroke of the tentacle on his cock. Slowly, Yuuri shifted his position, making Viktor lean forwards a bit more, tentacles forcing his legs further apart. Viktor let out a shuddering gasp when he felt something prod at his asshole, but when he tried to turn around the tentacles tensed around him, immobilizing him, Yuuri's growl pressed at his neck.

 

He stood still, feeling the sweet sting of another hickey blooming on his collarbone, the prodding became an insistent brushing against his rim. Viktor's breath came in short gasps, the air suddenly thick and cloying, every touch from Yuuri making him shudder, the tentacle on his cock alternating between stroking him and then stopping at the base, preventing him from climaxing too soon. It was too much, they were just starting and it was already too much.

 

It was then when he realized... The air... It wasn't just Yuuri succumbing to his instincts, but also being pulled into the heat by pheromones, which Viktor himself was breathing.

 

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt a tentacle pressing insistently against his ass. Yuuri let go of his biceps to hold his waist instead, moving upwards to face Viktor once again — for a brief second Viktor could see the thalassian's eyes, completely engulfed in black, lost in desire —,  catching his lips in a bruising kiss, muffling Viktor's cry as the tentacle finally breached him in short pushes, inch by inch, until it settled deep within him. Viktor held onto Yuuri's shoulders, the only thing keeping him from toppling over, as the tentacle started thrusting and ondulating against his insides, stretching them.

 

Viktor's skin felt on fire, every touch from Yuuri making him shiver, tethering on the edge of climaxing, only stopped by the tentacle still pressing against the base of his cock. He didn't expect the pheromones to affect him so much, no doubt soon he would be as deep in his lust as Yuuri...

 

This time it was Yuuri who broke the kiss first, shifting backwards without loosening his hold on Viktor. A dark flush covered his spotted cheeks, nose and down his neck — it took Viktor a while to notice Yuuri was admiring him.

 

Yuuri lifted one tentacle in front of Viktor, the tip lightly brushing against the human's bottom lip. It didn't take much thinking to know what Yuuri was expecting, and Viktor dropped a light kiss on it, before taking the appendage into his mouth, tongue lapping and caressing against the smooth surface. Yuuri let out a pleased purr, moving the tentacle in and out of his lover's lips, gently fucking into his mouth, and moved another two tentacles to hold onto Viktor's arms and lift him upright. Viktor was completely bound, helpless... and somehow the thought of it made him dizzier.

 

The sensation of a second tentacle breaching him made Viktor wince, unconsciously biting into the tentacle — he licked into it more intently as an apology, Yuuri hadn't minded, only keening pleasantly at the gesture.

 

It was quickly becoming too much, the appendages in his mouth and cock both distracting from and adding to the pleasant grinding in his ass. Yuuri didn't give him pause when the tentacles stopped ondulating, and began fucking earnestly, in tandem with each other, one pressing in as the other pulled out.

 

Viktor began sobbing and crying into the tentacle as Yuuri fucked him from both sides. His vision blacked out when one of the tentacles suddenly bumped directly into his prostate, his scream muffled by the intrusion. Desperation took him as he felt his mounting climax frustrated each time by the tentacle gripping into his cock, preventing his orgasm, and his tears came out faster.

 

All the while, Yuuri didn't take his eyes away, admiring the way his human lover came undone, sating the most primal and intimate fibers of his  psyche, the desire to dominate. He moved forwards again, face close to Viktor's, and licked the tear tracks from his chin to his cheekbone, pleased when the act brought his lover's attention back. In a brief moment of lust-driven clarity, Yuuri pulled his tentacle out of the human's lips, taking a second to delight in Viktor's hitched moans, he moved one hand to press against Viktor's belly and purred as he heard Viktor cry out at the same time he felt his own tentacle bump his palm from the inside of his lover's belly.

 

Yuuri moved to whisper into Viktor's ear, "Vitya... You're so beautiful like this... All mine..."

 

"Y-Yuuri..." Viktor moaned brokenly, his words lost as soon as he spoke the thalassian's name.

 

Caressing the side of Viktor's head, brushing his hair back, Yuuri continued, "My beautiful mate... Do you want to come?"

 

In spite of the haze, Viktor understood those words immediately, "P-please, Yuuri... Please let me..."

 

Yuuri thumbed Viktor's bottom lip before drawing him into a tender kiss, so unusual from the ones before, and commanded the tentacle on Viktor's dick to stroke faster, from base to head, brushing against his balls with each movement. It took no time for Viktor to climax, tensing against Yuuri's binds, shuddering uncontrollably as his seed left a white streak over the dark surface of the tentacles, his trembling persisting seconds after he was completely emptied, before he slumped bonelessly, only kept upright by his lover's hold.

 

Yuuri pulled his tentacles out of Viktor's ass. Letting go of the human's arms, Yuuri pulled him closer into a hug, making him sit completely over Yuuri's lap, guiding Viktor's arms around his neck. Still trembling from the orgasmic aftershocks and the sudden raw and empty feeling in his ass, Viktor melted against the hug.

 

"I love you... Yuuri..."

 

"Vitya..." Incapable of any more words, Yuuri purred contently against Viktor's ear.

 

A brush of something hot and ridged against the sensitive rim of his ass pulled Viktor out of his aftersex reverie. Without looking, he immediately knew what it was — Yuuri's sex, his "mating tentacle".

 

Not a second after, it plunged with ease into Viktor's hot insides — still stretched from their previous mating — despite its' size being twice that of Yuuri's regular tentacles. Viktor screamed as it passed along his oversensitive walls, the ridges of the appendage brushing against muscle as it slid further and further than Yuuri's other tentacles had, until Viktor felt it bump against his abdomen. Yuuri pulled out, then back in, slowly and rhythmically at first, then picking a punishing pace, pressing hard and deep within Viktor, inching deeper with each thrust.

 

Throwing his head backwards, Viktor began to wail from the unforgiving fucking, trapped in the thalassian's embrace, blunt nails clawing at Yuuri's back. Spots of black and white burst in front of his eyes, and his tongue lolled out uncontrolled as cries and screams were ripped from his throat. Before long he was coming again, spilling all over Yuuri's lap, the thalassian further encouraged by it, mumbling a delighted chant of _Vitya, mine, mine, my Vitya_ into his overwhelmed lover's ear.

 

At some point, Viktor's mind went completely blank, unable to think of anything but the delectable pain in his insides, and the scent of his inhuman mate surrounding him. He subconsciously reacted to Yuuri's attentions, sucking on his tentacles or tongue indifferent of which was pressing against his lips at the time, weakly bucking his hips against the intrusion in his ass when he found the strength to do so. Sometimes he blacked out, only to wake up to Yuuri fucking him still, kissing the bruises of his collarbone or marking his skin anew.

 

Only one day had passed, and both lovers were hopelessly lost to the burning haze.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come yell at me [here](https://piroco.tumblr.com/)!  
> 


End file.
